


Leon the (Not) Virgin

by SParkie96



Series: A/B/O Dynamics Fics [11]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But Leon, F/M, He hasn't had the sex in a while, I am implying that Leon gets dicked down by Ada, Jane the Virgin Parody, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Sex, Who is not a virgin, chreon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: "If you're ever in the mood for a prompt, how about some A/B/O Chris/Leon where Leon doesn't know he's pregnant and has been getting the worst morning sickness?"Due to Rebecca getting buried in her work and her terrible sleep schedule, she accidentally injects Leon with Chris's sperm during, what is supposed to be a Pap Smear.On the bright side, at least Jessica doesn't get what she wants.Rated for Mature themes, language, and violence.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Past Chris Redfield/Jessica Sherawat, Past Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: A/B/O Dynamics Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230068
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	1. Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

It was awkward enough that his old doctor retired. Well, not too awkward, Dr. Kemp had been his personal doctor for years so it was about time for the little old man to retire. No, what was really awkward was the fact that the only other doctor in the area that specialized in Omegas and their anatomy and could be trusted to not blab to the public about top secret government information...was also the same woman who specialized in virology and medical...at the BSAA. 

Dr. Rebecca Chambers, “Doctor High Hopes” as he often teased due to how optimistic she always seemed to be, even in the most terrible of situations. She was the top Medic and Doctor at the BSAA and in the Washington DC area. Best of the best. And now, he was being sent to her, by Hunnigan as a recommendation from Claire Redfield, so she could take a look at his slit and his insides. 

Leon wasn’t even there yet and he was already dying of embarrassment. 

If it was just a normal doctor that he didn’t know, and it was his first time going, he wouldn’t feel that way. But because it was Rebecca fucking Chambers? Someone that wasn’t a total stranger and associated with people her and Leon knew and were friends with? He was nervous and embarrassed as all hell. Especially since her “Main Office” was in the BSAA HQ right here in DC, he was not looking forward to having to not only ask where Becca’s office was...but face the possibility of having to explain why he was there to see her. 

He felt another wave of anxiety wash over him as he pulled up to the front gate: What if the people here already knew why he was there? 

“Hey, Agent Kennedy!” The soldier greeted with a friendly smile, “You can pull right in. Captain Valentine told us you would be stopping by today. You have to see Dr. Chambers, right?” 

Leon looked up at the soldier from his car with a horrified expression on his face. Jill knew?! He asked the soldier what Jill told him, and the soldier shrugged, explaining that she only told him that Leon would be stopping by to talk to Dr. Chambers about something. Although he wouldn’t know when, he and the other soldiers were told to just let Leon in whenever he stopped by. Leon asked if Jill knew the reason, but the soldier couldn’t give him a solid answer. 

“All we know is that you switched doctors.” The soldier admitted, “Don’t know what kind or why, but it’s none of our business, Agent Kennedy, so you don’t have anything to worry about.” 

Although still a bit anxious, Leon merely gave a nod and thanked the younger, driving through the now opened gate. Okay, so, maybe no one knew why he was here. No one would actually care if they knew either. He gave a relieved sigh and a chuckle, shaking his head at himself as he took another deep breath. Maybe he was just being paranoid. 

He had nothing to worry about.

* * *

“Wait...she’s not here yet?!” Jessica Sherawat exclaimed, slamming her hands on the front desk and further annoying DC. 

“Chill.” DC simply said, a look of annoyance on his feature, “Rebecca’s just running late is all. She sounded like she just woke up when she called in. Probably stayed up helping a case.” 

“I don’t give a damn if she was up inventing the cure for every virus in the goddamn world!” Jessica exclaimed, “I need to see her right fucking now!” 

“Well, you’re gonna have to wait.” DC said, looking down at the check-in book, “She’s expecting a patient and your “appointment” isn’t exactly important...especially since Nadia, Damian and I all know that C wouldn’t be down with you doing that kind of shit behind his back. Besides, aren’t you on break?” 

Jessica rolled her eyes and gave a “Whatever”. It wasn’t DC, Nadia and Damian’s business as to why she was there. And she didn’t appreciate the accusations...even if they were true. Which they were, but only if she could convince Rebecca to follow through on her end. She had already seduced that little creep down in R&D, Quint having already prepared Chris’s sperm for her. So, Rebecca just had to finish the job. 

Jessica just needed to get this done before Chris came in and before tomorrow when the man would be deployed for an assignment over in Europe. She was already spinning the tale in her head by the time someone came in. Jessica turned, thinking it was Rebecca coming through the door, but frowning and groaning in annoyance. 

“You’re not Dr. Chambers.” She deadpanned, looking over the Omega with dark hair that had just showed up. Agent Kennedy from the DSO, if she recalled. 

Leon blinked at the Beta before him, clearing his throat and apologizing to the unknown female, “Uh...no, sorry...but I’m here to see her. I have an appointment.” 

He stepped by her, apologizing once more as he approached the front desk, talking to DC about this appointment. DC greeted him with a warm and friendly smile, explaining that Rebecca was running late and that Leon should go wait in her office in the meantime. 

“For what you’re here for,” DC said, looking over the sticky note, “You’re gonna want to go to her office and then go into the room label A4. She’ll meet you there when she gets here.” 

A blush dusted Leon’s cheeks, the Omega thanking him and following the man’s directions to Rebecca’s office and Room A4. DC reassured that he only knew why Leon was here so he could direct him in case something like this happened and to remind Rebecca, who could sometimes be forgetful when she was exhausted or buried in work. Leon thanked the man again and made his way to her office. 

“What the hell is he doing here?” Jessica asked, leaning against the desk. 

“I would tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.” DC replied, turning his attention back to his cellphone, “Don’t tempt me...now, since you’re so hellbent, go wait for Dr. Chambers in Room B4. No promises that she’ll go through with what you’re asking...and she’ll probably tell Chris if you somehow get her to do so.” 

* * *

Rebecca looked over her notes, sticky notes and other little things DC jotted down for her as she waltzed in, apologizing profusely to DC and asking if everyone was here already. She had been up all night going over stuff for a conference in a couple weeks and then another doctor asked her to look over virus strains that they had been seeing overseas in Europe. She was extremely exhausted and had already spilled her coffee all over the sticky notes. 

Rebecca squinted at the notes, drying them in vain with a napkin as she tried to read them. She was supposed to meet with Leon Kennedy for...something in Room...A4? And then Jessica Sherawat for...something else in...that looked like B4. Shit...what was Jessica doing here? She could only vaguely remember something about Rebecca looking into something for her. She must have been here for her yearly examination. 

She remembered something about a sperm donor...a volunteer for Chris...but who had she spoken to about that? Was that why Leon was here? Cause she couldn’t imagine Chris wanting Jessica to carry his baby for him, especially after the mess she made of their relationship. But the woman was still obsessed and Rebecca was pretty sure Chris had moved on. 

She didn’t have time to really mull it all over, she was late enough as it was. 

With a sigh, she looked and saw the already sperm filled syringe sitting on the counter, looking at the smeared “A4” label on it. Phew, so it was for Leon. That was a relief, Chris would kill her if he found out she had helped Jessica get pregnant with his kid. So, Jessica was the one who was here for the Pap Smear then. 

Little had she known, Chris wasn’t looking for a volunteer for anything at all like that and this was going to turn into a huge mess. 

* * *

Due to the amount of times he had gone to the gynecologist, Leon was already used to the routine and how everything was supposed to go. He had already stripped out of his clothes and got into the hospital gown. He grumbled as he got his legs into the stirrups, pulling on the blanket so he wouldn’t have to look Rebecca in the eye during all this. Blue eyes were trained on the weird, popcorn tiled ceiling, trying not think himself out of this appointment. He only had to come here once every few months. 

“I can do this.” Leon whispered to himself, “I don’t even have to look directly at her, we share some light conversation while she sticks her fingers in me...and then it’ll be done. I can go home, order some take-out, feed Munchie and go to bed.” 

He nearly hopped off of the table and bolted through the door when he heard it open, Rebecca smiling and greeting him warmly as she came in. That it had been a while since she had seen him last. She set down her clipboard as she sat on the stool, rolling it and lifting the blanket to see him. 

“Hey, Dr. High Hopes,” Leon greeted awkwardly, “Right to business?” 

“Yeah,” Rebecca said, putting on gloves and yawning loudly, “Sorry, late night. Stayed up working on some stuff so I didn’t get a lot of sleep.” 

“Oh, well, that sucks.” Leon replied, still staring at the ceiling, wincing as he heard the snap of rubber against skin, “I can reschedule and come back another time if right now isn’t so good.”

“No, no, it’s fine. It’ll be quick, I’ll go see my other patient, catch-up on some work,” She yawned again as she prepared the syringe, uncapping it and inserting it inside of Leon, “And then go nap in the barracks...or in another room.” 

Leon jumped as he felt her insert...what was she inserting? It didn’t feel like those clampy thingies. Maybe it was a camera? Is that how they did Pap Smears here? He didn’t think to question it, feeling something wet get injected inside of him. Lubricant? He shrugged to himself. He just wanted her to get this done as soon as possible so he could get out of here. He decided to indulge her in light conversation, recommending that she take a vacation or something. 

She chuckled at that, emptying the contents of the syringe before pulling the instrument out of him, discarding it in the waste bin marked “Biohazard”, “Maybe...and we’re done!” She informed him, lowering the blanket and pulling off her gloves. 

Leon gave the ceiling, and then her, a puzzled look, “That’s it?” 

She gave a nod, “Uh huh.” She gathered her clipboard, writing down some notes, “I recommend plenty of vitamins, a good diet, adequate exercise, yadda yadda yadda.” She informed him with a tired chuckle, about ready to doze off. 

Leon pulled his legs out of the stirrups, sitting up straight on the examination table, “Oh. Wow, okay.” He chuckled, “You’re the first doctor to give me advice like that after a Pap Smear. Thanks.” 

She merely gave a nod, waving him off and telling him to have a good day with another tired nod. Leon said the same to her in return, waiting until the door closed to get up and quickly get redressed. He didn’t plan on sticking around for small talk. 

Rebecca was halfway down to Jessica’s room when Leon’s words hit her brain, stopping dead in her tracks, “Wait...pap smear?” She looked back in confusion but looked forward as someone called for her, Quint speeding down the hall toward her and telling her to wait. 

Behind her, Leon was all but speed walking out of his room, heading back to the main lobby and to the parking lot before anyone could stop to talk to him. 

“DOC! DON’T DO IT!” Quint hollered, “JESSICA FORCED ME TO DO IT! CHRIS IS GONNA KILL ME IF HE FINDS OUT!” 

“What?!” Rebecca asked as Quint stood before her, out of breath and panicking, “What are you talking about?” 

“Jessica!” Quint exclaimed. 

Even though he was sort of out of breath, he explained that Jessica had come in last night and had Quint unfreeze Chris’s sperm. She blackmailed and seduced him into doing so, and she originally wanted him to inject her with Chris’s sperm, but he didn’t know how to do all that. So, Jessica came in today with the intent of convincing Rebecca to do it. 

Rebecca’s face dropped, “But...but...no, she’s here for a…Pap...smear...” 

Her eyes widened in shock, looking back at Leon’s room, remembering once again what Leon had said. Oh shit…

She dropped her clipboard and ran to Leon’s room, throwing open the door as she did so. Leon wasn’t there. Quint had asked what was the matter, but she didn’t respond, pushing past him and running back toward the lobby. She went to the front desk as DC and Nadia were changing shifts, asking either of them if they had seen Agent Kennedy. 

“Yeah, he just left.” DC explained, “He ran like there was a rocket up his ass.” 

“...SHIT!” Rebecca exclaimed, going to the front door and watching as Leon’s car left through the front gate. 

“What happened?” Quint asked, “Doc, what’s wrong?” 

Rebecca turned back to all of them, “...I fucked up.”


	2. Chapter 2

“...And that is why the DSO needs to be at the World Health Organization’s conference in Florida this year or else we...Leon, are you alright?” The President asked as he looked at the Omega, him and the new National Security Advisor, Director Hopkins, now fully focused on the Chief Agent instead of the documents they were currently looking at. 

Leon appeared to be swaying on his feet, standing uncomfortably before them in his suit and dress shoes. He also appeared to be paler than usual and looked ill. Since his trip to Dr. High Hopes’ for his appointment a few weeks ago, he had been feeling kind of off. Certain smells and tastes made him feel sick to his stomach, his chest felt tender and sore, and he swore his pecs were swollen. Then there was the constant peeing in the middle of the night and he felt moodier than usual. He also swore his stomach looked off, probably due to his eating habits and years of drinking. 

Right now he felt more tired than usual, turning his nose at the suffocating smell of Director Hopkins’s cologne. The smell churned his stomach. 

Leon stood up a bit straighter, loosening his tie and giving a smile, “I’m fine, Mr. President. Just, uh, my stomach’s off this morning and I’m not feeling the greatest.”

“You look horrible.” Hopkins said with a disgusted look, sniffing at Leon, “And you stink.” 

The President gave his companion a scolding look before looking back to Leon, “Do you need to sit down? Or maybe head to the doctor? You can be dismissed early if you need to be.” 

Leon waved him off, “No...thank you, Mr. President. I can just…” Leon must have moved too fast toward the couch because all of a sudden, the world was spinning and the nausea became more intense, “...ugh.” 

“Leon!” The President called as the Omega tumbled to the floor, passing out.

* * *

He awoke several hours later, Sherry, Claire and Jake all standing over him, a doctor having already taken some blood and urine samples when he had first gotten there. Sherry and Claire worried over him, asking about his diet and how much sleep he had gotten the night before. Leon tried to tell them that he was alright, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t convince them otherwise. 

“Leon, you said the room spun and then Director Hopkins said you passed out!” Sherry exclaimed, concern evident in her eyes, “That could be signs of dehydration! Or something worse!” 

“You said you weren’t feeling good for a while. You should have gone to the doctor!” Claire chimed in, equally as concerned. 

“And you smell weird.” Jake interjected, “Like...different from the last time we saw you.”

“Guys, I’m fine!” Leon insisted, “Really!” 

The doctor came back with a smile on his face, “That he is! Luckily, your samples turned back negative for most of the things your symptoms could be associated with. It looks like you’re just pregnant. Congratulations!” 

The group was dumbstruck, Claire and Sherry more so than Leon, who gave the doctor an incredulous look of disbelief. Jake was shocked for a moment before he burst out laughing at that. Claire and Sherry looked back to Leon, Claire asking him how he didn’t realize that while Sherry was excited, fawning over the fact. 

Leon gently pushed them back by the shoulders with a shake of his head, chuckling, “Good one, doc. But seriously, what’s wrong with me? Because I haven’t gotten laid in…” He looked to the ceiling, trying to remember the last time he had had any type of sex, “I don’t even know when.” 

“Seriously, Mr. Kennedy. You’re pregnant.” The doctor said with a smile, “By my estimate, and your samples, it looks like you’re almost a month along. Were you not aware?” 

“OBVIOUSLY!” Leon hollered, “This can’t be happening…there is no way in…” 

Leon’s eyes widened in realization, thinking back to his trip to the BSAA a couple weeks back, “Claire...can you drive me to the BSAA?” 

“Sure.” Claire said with a shrug, but then blinked in confusion, “Wait, why?”

* * *

“You stupid bitch!” Jessica hollered, Jill standing between Rebecca and the raging woman as Jessica tried to attack Rebecca, only being held back by Parker and Chris, “How could you fuck this up for us?!” 

The very thing Rebecca was worried about hadn’t happened to come back to bite her in the ass, but the other subject she was trying to avoid just happened to show up in her office and start yelling at her. For weeks, Rebecca had been worrying over whether or not to call Leon and see how he was doing before telling him the truth about her fuck up. At the same time, she was also secretly hoping that maybe the pregnancy wouldn’t stick and therefore solve itself. Still, her mistake haunted her at night and she spent many of those nights curled up in Billy’s arms trying to figure out just what to do. 

The Beta had been so worried about Leon that she hadn’t given Jessica a second thought.

Rebecca had been avoiding that beast entirely, having DC either send Jessica away or purposely not coming in when the other woman was in. She thought herself to be a coward at first, but after some thought, she figured she was doing the right thing. Jessica was sneaky and she didn’t need that kind of drama when she was already dealing with her own issues. She then decided that she would have to face Jessica eventually. 

She just didn’t think today would be that day. 

“How could you do this to me?!” Jessica hollered, “To us?!” 

“There is no us…” Chris grunted as he held Jessica back, more so to protect Rebecca, “I really don’t appreciate you trying to go behind my back and pull this shit!” 

“Not to mention your actions can have you thrown out of the BSAA!” Jill reminded Jessica, “And even jailed if Chris decides to press charges!” 

“I might file for a restraining order...again.” Chris grunted. 

Jessica laughed darkly at that, “Doesn’t matter now because this stupid bitch put your sperm in someone else!” She then looked to Quint, who ducked away from her angry gaze, “And that asshole destroyed the rest!” 

“I didn’t destroy them! It just...fell off of the counter and smashed all over the floor…” Quint muttered, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

Jessica huffed and hollered at Chris and Parker, mostly Parker, to let her go, too angry to be around anyone right now. The men let her go, letting her storm off angrily, mainly because she couldn’t attack Rebecca or even Quint. Chris thanked the man and Rebecca for not giving into Jessica’s demands, but he couldn’t help but wonder just who Rebecca inseminated with his sperm. Jill and Parker asked the same thing aloud, curious as well it seemed. 

“If you didn’t inseminate Jessica,” Jill began, “then...who did you…?” 

The group turned at the sound of commotion happening in the reception area, Jessica hollering at someone who sounded suspiciously like Claire Redfield. There were other voices, but Jill, Chris and Parker couldn’t place them. Quint didn’t recognize any of the voices, but Rebecca heard one that she did recognize. There was a loud smack, or maybe a thud, of skin hitting skin, followed by another thud of someone falling onto the floor and then Jessica went quiet. 

“Don’t you fucking slap him, you fucking psycho!” Claire’s muffled voice could be heard yelling through the door before said door opened, Claire thrashing half-heartedly in…

“Claire?” Chris called, eyes furrowing at the sight of the man who had his arms wrapped around her middle and dragging her away from the lobby, “...Leon?! What are you doing here?” 

“Shit, Little Red!” Jake chuckled as he looked back through the door, “You knocked her the fuck out!”

Rebecca swallowed the lump in her throat as they approached, her stomach churning in a sickening manner. Leon had let Claire go once the red-head calmed down enough, but held onto her to steady himself, feeling dizzy again. Sherry nudged Jake, giving him a scolding look before turning to Leon and Claire. Claire shook the pain out of her hand before turning to the group of soldiers and the medic, Leon focusing mainly on Rebecca. 

“Becca…” Leon began calmly, his expression unreadable, “We need to talk.” 

Rebecca took a deep breath, looking at everyone before her as she cowered, the dam finally breaking, “I accidentally inseminated you with Chris’s sperm!” She blurted out.

She had several pairs of eyes on her, all wide in shock. The silence was deafening. After clearing his throat, and feeling uncomfortable for the others, Parker elbowed Quint, telling the others that they had to go make sure Jessica was alright. Sherry nodded, saying that they were going to help, dragging Jake along despite his protests of wanting to “watch the shitshow unfold”. She smacked him upside the head and pulled him out back through the door, reprimanding him along the way. 

That just left Jill, Chris, Claire and Leon with Rebecca. 

“...What?” Both Leon and Chris asked in unison, the two exchanging a look before looking back to Rebecca. 

“I’m really, really sorry!” She apologized through tears, crying hysterically, “I fucked up! I had been so tired with research into the new strains of viruses that had been popping up, and then I forgot that you were stopping by for an appointment and then this shit with Jessica!”

She continued on, saying that she hadn’t been sleeping correctly and it was messing with her. Not to mention, Jessica had been harassing her that whole week, so that didn’t help her. Then, the day of the appointments, DC had given her a notebook full of notes about what she was supposed to accomplish, but she accidentally spilled her coffee all over them, so she couldn’t read which procedure was supposed to be done on who. And by the time she realized what had happened, and Quint begged her not to give Jessica the insemination, Leon already left and Quint had dropped the rest of Chris’s specimen. 

“NOT that I was going to put them in Jessica!” Rebecca said in her own defense, “I couldn’t betray you like that, Chris!”

Chris nodded in sort of understanding, “I know you wouldn’t, Becca.” 

Leon shook his head, giving a heavy sigh, “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Rebecca took another deep breath as she sat down on the bench sitting against the wall, “Because, honestly...a part of me wanted to...but the other part thought that there was only a twenty percent chance of the pregnancy actually sticking, so I thought the problem would sort itself out.”

The Omega crossed his arms, unsure of how to react, “Well...it didn’t...I’m pregnant.” His gaze turned to look up at Chris, “...with your baby, I guess.”

Chris gave another slow nod, unsure of how to process this information himself. Rebecca continued to apologize profusely, saying that she would do whatever she could for them in case they either wanted to keep the baby or terminate the pregnancy. Leon flashed a concerned look at the latter part of that statement, and Chris didn’t miss said look. He watched Leon as Rebecca continued to talk about their options, watching his body language as Leon seemed to hold himself. He was slouching a bit, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. 

He was just as nervous as Chris felt, so the Alpha gently settled a hand on Leon’s back in reassurance. Leon jumped at the touch as he looked over at Chris.

“We can talk about it...if you want.” Chris offered slowly, “You don’t have to keep the baby if you don’t want to.” 

Leon searched his eyes for an answer to what? He wasn’t sure. Blue eyes turned downward to look at the tops of his dress shoes, shaking his head slowly as he hugged himself even more, “I...I need to think about this. Can I think about this?” He asked. 

Becca nodded in response, “Of course.” 

He looked to Chris once more, the man giving a nod, “Sure.” 

Claire looked to Leon, asking if he wanted her to stay with him or just drop him off at his apartment. Leon accepted the ride and the company, saying that he didn’t know if he could be alone with his own devices. That, and he felt bad that she, Sherry and Jake had come all this way just for him to ruin their lunch date, so he owed them lunch. 

Claire smiled, “Don’t worry about it. Jake said that he’ll pay for it. And we can even get it to-go so you can rest up at home.” 

“Thank you.” Leon said, smiling at her before turning back to Chris, “I’ll call you later, I guess. Still got my number?”

“Yeah,” Chris smiled, “Never got rid of it. Kept it just in case we were in the same area.” 

For some reason, hearing Chris say that made butterflies flutter around in Leon’s belly, the agent’s smile widening at that. He gave another nod before telling Becca that he would contact her as well. She kept apologizing, but Leon simply held up a hand, reassuring her that it was just an accident. A big one, but she had been overworked and he didn’t need to add anymore weight onto her shoulders. They would sort this all out. 

After bidding the soldiers another goodbye, Leon and Claire collected Sherry and Jake before leaving. Rebecca excused herself to her office, already looking into ways to help Chris and Leon through their situation. Once she was out of sight, Jill stepped up next to Chris, setting a hand on his shoulder. 

“How do you feel about all of this?” She asked quietly, “I know how you feel about wanting to be a dad one day...not to pressure you or anything.” 

Chris chuckled at that, looking back to the door Leon had exited through, “Well...it’s definitely an odd situation…and Becca did make an honest mistake. I also know how pushy and terrible Jessica can be...but at least she didn’t end up pregnant with my pup.” 

“No,” Jill agreed, “But Leon did. What if he decides to terminate the pregnancy?” 

Chris merely shrugged, sitting where Becca once sat with his elbows resting on his knees, “Then, that’s his decision. Nothing I can say or do about that.” 

“And...what if the opposite happens?” Jill asked, genuinely curious, mainly because she didn’t know Leon as well as Chris did, “What if he decides to keep the baby?” 

Chris stared ahead at the wall opposite of him, shrugging once more, “Then...I don’t know what I would do. Either way, I can’t interfere unless he wants me to. It’s up to him in the end.” 

* * *

“I have no idea what to do, if I’m being honest.” Leon admitted as he laid on his side on the couch, freshly showered and hair damp as he laid his head in Claire’s lap. 

They sat in the Omega’s living room, having picked up hoagies on the way home with Leon settling on a simple Chicken Caesar wrap. Sherry and Jake had fallen asleep on the ottoman on the opposite side of the couch, whatever movie they were watching still playing in the background. Leon couldn’t nap, thoughts still racing as he thought about everything that had transpired and luckily, Claire didn’t feel like napping. 

Her fingers gently stroked through damp locks, “Well...I guess you and Chris would have to sit down and talk about it.” 

“But what if he hates me because I don’t want to keep it?” Leon asked, staring at the screen, “Or what if he wants nothing to do with me if I decide to keep it?” 

“He won’t hate you.” Claire reassured, “You’re the one carrying the baby. You’re the one who was accidentally inseminated. It’s your decision and Chris won’t think any less of you no matter what your decision is.” 

Leon sighed as he looked up to her, “And...what do you think I should do?”

She merely shrugged in response, “If I was accidentally inseminated, I probably would have flipped at Becca and then got rid of the pregnancy.” She then sighed, “But...I know you could never lash out at someone like Becca. You’re too nice. And I know you’ve wanted to settle down for a while...and after what happened with you and Ada and that baby...you probably wouldn’t be able to go through losing another baby, would you? Not to guilt you or anything…” 

Leon shook his head, “No, no, you’re right. I don’t know if I could handle that again...but I don’t know if I could handle losing a friend like Chris either.” 

“You won’t lose him, Leon.” Claire reminded him, “I would kick his ass.” 

That made Leon laugh, making Claire chuckle as well. After they settled down a bit, she continued stroking his hair, reminding him to just talk to Chris about it just so they could get an idea about what to do and how to prepare for the inevitable decision. And no matter what, she would be there for them. Always. 

"I know." Leon held her arm, nuzzling into the hand touching his cheek, “Thanks, Claire.”


End file.
